The inventive concepts disclosed herein relate generally to the field of navigation systems. More particularly, embodiments of the inventive concepts disclosed herein relate to systems and methods for GNSS processing during interference suppression.
In existing satellite receivers, such as for acquiring and tracking signals from a global positioning system (GPS) and/or global navigation satellite system (GNSS) satellite vehicle, interference suppression systems, also known as anti jamming systems, may be used. Interference suppression systems may be used to counteract radio frequency signal interference, which may be present due to other entities directing jamming or spoofing signals towards the satellite receiver. While interference suppression systems can help the satellite receivers make GNSS calculations when radio frequency signal interference is present, the interference suppression systems can also introduce error into the GNSS measurements used for navigation calculations. For GNSS applications, which depend on very accurate timing information to properly track the satellite signals, even a very small timing error in the GNSS calculation can result in a significant position error. For example, when calculating a time delay shift to correlate a local GNSS code to a GNSS signal code from a satellite vehicle, a timing error of just 10 nanoseconds can result in a position error of 3 meters, which can be a significant error for many applications, including but not limited to precision position determination, navigation, and/or targeting applications which may require accuracy on the order of centimeters.